All Those Pretty Lights
by Brook Marie
Summary: Cuando estoy con Tonks nada importa. Podemos estar rodeados de cientos de personas y aun así, mis ojos sólo la siguen a ella; ella hablando, riendo y pensando. Ella siendo ella.


Cuando era el final del día y todos terminaban de cenar, Sirius y Remus se encerraban en la biblioteca con una botella de whisky de fuego y dos vasos. Casi nunca hablaban, se limitaban a beber. Entre ellos nunca existió la necesidad de comunicarse con palabras, compartían demasiados sentimientos y era absurdo contar algo que el otro ya sabía. O mejor dicho, sentía. Pero aquel día era un poco distinto, Sirius había estado mirando constantemente a Remus, como si deseara decirle algo muy importante.

Remus suspiró y dejó el vaso en la mesilla al lado del sillón donde estaban sentados. Se giró un poco hacia su amigo y levantó una ceja.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Sirius abrió la boca a punto de hablar, pero la cerró, dudando, y tras unos segundos, con expresión decidida, dijo aquello que le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

– Te vi besándote con Tonks.

No se esperaba eso. No esperaba que alguien los viera después de todas las seguridades que el mismo había tomado para no ser descubierto en el acto.

– Nos viste – murmuró, ganando tiempo.

– Los vi.

Y de pronto, como si nada, Sirius sonrió. Era una de esas grandes, alegres y picaras sonrisas tan comunes en él. Remus se sonrojó.

– ¿Desde hace cuanto están juntos? – preguntó el hombre de pelo negro.

¿_Juntos_? Remus no lo llamaría así. Su relación era demasiado complicada para definirla. Un día se hablaban y otro no, el otro se besaban y al siguiente se evitaban. Eso no era estar juntos.

– Creo hace un par de meses – dijo, sin embargo, para no tener que relatarle a su amigo de sus líos amorosos.

– Ella es una buena chica ¿Es necesario que te hable de lo mucho que la quiero?

– ¿Vas a comportarte como el tío protector? – le preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

– Primo protector – corrigió el otro –. Lo de tío me hace sentir viejo.

– Lo eres – rió Remus.

– Oh, vamos, estoy en la flor de la juventud.

Se quedaron en silencio, sonriendo y pensando en que no, no eran jóvenes y estaban lejos de serlo. La sonrisa de Sirius poco a poco se convirtió en una mueca amarga. Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sirvió otro vaso con alcohol.

– Estás asustado – susurró Sirius de la nada.

– Ah, no – dijo Remus. Sirius lo miró fijamente.

– No es una pregunta, Lunático, te lo estoy diciendo. Te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y de igual manera se de todas las mujeres a las que has querido. Estas asustado de que lo que tienes con Tonks también se arruine – siguió –. Pero esto es distinto ¿De acuerdo? Ella no saldrá huyendo como las demás.

Remus había comenzando a negar lentamente con la cabeza, ahuyentando los comentarios positivos del hombre.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestiono finalmente.

– Ella definitivamente es todo lo contrario que ellas – dijo y sonrió –. De hecho, me sorprende que Tonks te guste.

– Ella es increíble – afirmó Remus.

– Lo sé – concordó Sirius, cómo disculpándose –. Es sólo que tus anteriores novias eran elegantes y gozaban de esa belleza refinada de la que cualquiera estaría envidiosa.

– ¿Estás diciendo que Tonks no es guapa? – interrumpió el hombre castaño. Sirius soltó un suspiro.

– Estoy diciendo que es distinta a las demás.

Y no volvieron a hablar en la siguiente hora. Cuando dicho tiempo terminó, Remus se despidió de su amigo, prometiéndole que volvería al día siguiente. Bajó rápidamente al recibidor. Se ponía la capa negra cuando unas manos comenzaron a acomodársela de la parte de atrás. Sonrió, girándose lentamente.

– Hola – le dijo a la chica que ahora acomodaba el cuello del hombre. Tonks le sonrió con sus labios delgados y rosados.

– ¿Te vas a casa? – preguntó ella al terminar su trabajo.

– Si.

– Te acompaño – le giñó un ojo y fue a la puerta. Salió por delante y lo esperó afuera.

La chica comenzó a caminar apenas el salió del edificio. Eran ella, la calle solitaria, casi silenciosa y el cielo oscuro y sus estrellas. Para Remus aquella era una noche perfecta. Alcanzó a Tonks y caminó a su lado, rozando por momentos su hombro con el brazo. Pronto llegaron a la siguiente manzana, donde el ruido reino y las personas les rodeaban por todos lados. En ese instante, algo parecido a la espontaneidad, un estado que Remus creyó extinto en él hasta que conoció a Tonks, le hizo querer tomar entre sus manos el delgado y pálido rostro de la chica, acunarlo y besarlo intensamente. Pero estaban a mitad de la calla y aunque probablemente nadie le podría atención a dos amantes, no era apropiado.

Como si le leyera la mente, Tonks paró en seco, lo miró sonriéndole traviesamente y lo tomó de la mano. Jaló de Remus hasta que se metieron un callejón oscuro, entonces la chica se recargo contra la pared y el hombre se acercó a ella hasta aprisionarla con su cuerpo. La chica enrosco las manos en el cuello de él. Con demasiada calma, Remus besó el cuello de ella, sintiendo su suave piel. Tonks se dejó hacer mientras el bajaba lentamente a su pecho y alzaba la blusa. Acarició su vientre y la sintió temblar ante el toque frío de su mano. Entonces levantó la mirada para cruzar sus ojos con los azules de la chica. El deseo que vio en ella, le hizo saber que era el momento.

Rozó sus labios, pidiendo permiso y ella no tardó en ceder. El beso comenzó lento, pero de un segundo a otro sus lenguas se enfrascaron en un baile profundo, apasionado.

Y los dos amantes desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Remus sujetó con fuerza a la chica cuando aparecieron en la puerta de su apartamento. Entraron, torpes, risueños y acalorados, en medio de besos pequeños y largos que robaban aire. Ambos, sin saber muy bien como, terminaron en la cama del hombre.

Antes de quitarle la blusa que tanto le molestaba, se separó por encima de ella y la observó. La observó porque tal vez al día siguiente ella se iría sin decir adiós y no se dirigirían la palabra en días enteros. Quería dibujarla permanentemente en su cabeza, para poder admirarla cuando aquello acabara.

Se deshizo de la blusa y la ropa de más, Y todas esas luces bonitas que entraban por la ventana se reflejaron en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Eran ella, la habitación y las estrellas.


End file.
